


Bill Denbrough Is Missing

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Stanley Uris, Inappropriate Behavior, Inappropriate Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Male Friendship, Minor Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Missing Persons, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Sassy, Sassy Stanley Uris, Summer, Summer Vacation, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-02 13:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13319619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: ...though not the same way Georgie was. God no. Not that dark.Oneshot/drabble





	Bill Denbrough Is Missing

"Huh." Stanley Uris said as he looked around at his friends. He counted five. There was someone missing. "Looks like Bill is missing. There's only one way to find him." He cupped his hands around his mouth and then said as loud as he could (without his voice cracking, of course): "IT'S SUMMER!"

"...IF YOU SAY IT'S SUMMER ONE MORE FU-FUCKING TIME!" 

"There he is." Stan deadpanned as the other boy appeared, looking mad. 

Bill glared around at everyone. Stan swore Richie was this close to starting to sing that one goddamn song from High School Musical--and if he did then Stan himself would help Bill murder him. But...Richie didn't. By some miracle. 

"...it's between spring and fall," he said instead. 

For fuck's sakes, Richie. 


End file.
